The Light Shines
by LisaFanGamer
Summary: Joel and Ellie look for supplies and food by Tommy's brother and they meet a 14 year old girl name Sarah Rosella. She is a very strong girl that kills the infected. As they team up to go find more weapons for Tommy and their guys, Joel and Sarah seem to enjoy being with each. Will they bond with each other or will it end in darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Them and Sarah

**Hello, viewers! As you may notice this story may have some major grammar errors that I am not good at so don't blame me. This story is just my idea of what probably happened after the ending of the Last of Us. So, enjoy!**

_The infection destroyed everybody including me even when I was born during the infection. It just makes so naïve about all this. I don't even know how it started or what's the world like before the infection. What I see now is buildings broken and nature covering it that makes me feel happy. A lot of things happened in my life that is really making me feel the darkness in my heart. Sometimes I wanted this to end but it will not happened. It's just going to go on until... I die. My name is Sarah Rosella and this is how my adventure turned out  
_

[_**In an abandon town in Wyoming]**_

It's been four years since I was left a lone during the infection. I felt the need to talk someone but it just wouldn't help. I kept having nightmares about my friend and my family that I would just wake up and start crying without having to go back to sleep. I would feel drowsy and tired at times but... the nightmares never stop. It will always come back like it was haunting me.

Well, my only quest now is to get to the fireflies since it's the only thing I would do now. As I entered the town to look for supplies I saw the infected with clickers. I hate those things. They would look ugly that I wouldn't even look at it but I managed. I looked around to see if there were only a few but there were a lot.

I wasn't really good at distracting them but I have to do it if I am going to get supplies and food. I got out my bow and arrow to shoot the nearest infected in my way. I shoot... but I miss.

"Shit," I said.

Then the infected started running at me and I ran as fast as I can. I looked around to find a place to hide so the infected would stop following. As I looked, I saw a store and ran to it and shut the door on the infected. I then grabbed a steel counter and moved it to the door so the infected would come through. I was so relieved that it stopped but then I heard a noise and turned to see an infected person that started running to me.

It pushed me to the ground and tried to bite me. I tried to killed with my ax that I found somewhere but it was to far away. As I reached it, the infected person grabbed my arm and... bite me. I screamed and pushed him to the ground. I then got my ax and slashed him until he died.

The bite hurt so much that I went to my book bag and took out a cloth. I turned the cloth around and until I was able to tie it. I felt so scared that I had flash backs of the people who died or I miss. I then started to cry, saying, " I am going to die! I am going to die!"

Well, looks like I have to stay here until I get infected. I started to yawn that I laid down on the ground and went fast asleep.

_**[A week later]**_

I was still not sure why I was turning into an infected person. It felt strange.

Is this wrong or am I not feeling it?

I just didn't get it but I still stayed here if I turned. I still had nightmares that made me cry. I just couldn't stand all of this but I have to live with it. I had managed to live without food but I was able to make my weapons more powerful. When I woke up the next day after I got bite, I decided to try something to make my ax more powerful with scissors that I used to kill the clickers sometimes.

I tried it out with an infected that I killed when I got bite and it worked really good. I was glad that I did it. I then notice it started to get dark so I decided to sleep now and see if I turned the next day.

**_Joel's P.O.V._**

Me and Ellie started to look out for supplies and food since my brother Tommy told me to. It's been long since I had been outside since I was in inside Tommy's place. I felt the fresh air through me until Ellie said, " Look, Joel. There's a store over there. We should look over there."

I then nod at her and went to the store. As I turned the knob, I notice that something was blocking the door so I pushed harder until the door opened. Ellie went inside and then I went in. I looked but didn't saw anything until I saw a book bag with an ax. I picked it up and went to see what it had. It didn't have anything except for some things but I didn't need them. Then Ellie yelled, "Holy shit! That girl is alive!"

I ran to her and said, "SSSHHHH!"

Ellie then stopped and Joel went to the girl and tried to wake her up since she was sleeping.

"Hey, girl! Are you alive," I told her and the girl started to move so I let her wake up.

She opened her eyes and looked scared.

She then said, "No! Please don't hurt me! I have been through many things lately and I don't want to die. Please!"

I said, "Look, kid. We are not going to kill you. You see, we went to look for supplies and food for my brother, Tommy so we don't want to hurt. Why are here, alone?"

"Look, the infected started running after me so I had to hide. So ... you guys work with this guy, huh. Can I come a long? I could help you guys get supplies and maybe get something for me to eat."

"Sure but I think we should get you to Tommy's place," I said and we all walked out of the store.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Please don't get mad about my grammar. I will try to re-edit later and I will probably upload another chapter soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving For Guns

**Hello, guys! I decided to upload again since I felt bored and I woke up really early to finish this chapter which took probably a few hours but it didn't matter to me. I was trying to get this done before I would get busy and forget about but sometimes I just want to keep writing. **

**I am trying to write chapters in my iPod and editing it when I feel dumb or troubled. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter that I edited.**

**I re-edited chapter one so it would be better but I will make the story about one thousand words so that I won't have to worry**** about this story too much. **

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

I was really scared that they were going to kill me but they didn't. I thought there wouldn't be any people living here but I was wrong. They only people who would try to kill humans is the hunters. They didn't care about anybody but to survive and maybe eat them for lunch. I saw it myself with my friend but I prefer not to think about it.

I understand what really is going on in the apocalyptic world. There's some people who live with people that they care but there are some that just kill to survive. These people are living since the hunters don't take children. That's what my friend told me but I don't want to talk about it.

I just want to get to know them but those memories just keep coming back. The problem is that I have Schizophrenia. I really don't know what it is but my friend told me it's an illness and something else. It didn't matter to me because I told myself I am fine but sometimes I think I want to kill myself because I hate this world and that it destroy my life.

Then this old man said," Oh shit! Clickers!"

"There's a lot of them in this town," I told him.

"I know. I have met them early," He said.

I then said," I guess your plan is to sneak past the clickers and get back to Tommy's."

"Yes, stay behind me. Alright," He said to me.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

**_[Few minutes later]_**

We've been able to get pass the infected pretty fast with that old man and the girl. He really is good at sneaking at those things. Probably because he's survive the infection for a long time.

I then said," So, how long have you survive old man?"

"It's Joel," he said.

"Joel, huh? Continue."

"I survived for twenty years," He said.

Wow. He survived longer than me. No wonder he is so good of killing the infected.

"And you girl," I asked.

"Actually I only survived for one year with him and my name's Ellie," she answered.

"So, you guys survived together for like one year because..."

"I had to take her to the Fireflies," He told me.

"For what," I asked.

"There were trying to get a cure," Ellie said.

"Hmmm... That's stupid. Finding a cure wouldn't do anything to the world. It will just make people survived it, not bringing back the humanity."

"Your kind of right, kid," he said.

"I am not a kid, Joel. I am fourteen years old. I am able to understand a lot things and I am maturing."

"Sorry but your kind of the same age as Ellie," he told me.

"Oh," I said.

He has a girl who is the same age as me. Maybe I can tell her about my problem and maybe have some fun together but it would be wrong.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say my name. My name's Sarah."

Then Joel yelled, "Look! We are at Tommy's Place.

Finally, I'm safe but can I stay there until they find out I'm infected?

* * *

**_Joel's P.O.V_**

I can't believe her name is Sarah like my daughter. The problem with her is that she's really quiet when I killed the infected her. Dammit, she really is reminding me of my daughter. I just hope I don't get too protective over her. I notice when I meet her she looked really weak like she didn't sleep or eat. I hope she's okay.

I yelled," Tommy! Tommy!"

I then heard the door open and Tommy was there.

He asked," Where were you?"

"Out to look for supplies like you told me to."

"Any luck," he asked.

I then shook my head.

"Dammit! Then who's that black-headed girl you have," my brother said.

"Oh. I found her around a town. Thought I would bring her here."

'I have no time for this. While you were out, the hunters were here. They gave pretty good fight and now we don't have any weapons, " Tommy said.

Then Sarah said," I can help you guys. I know where there's a lot guns for you guys to use."

"Well, where is it?"

She didn't say anything until she said," In New York. I can get it for you."

"No, you aren't going a lone. You're going to take Joel," my brother said.

"Why me," I asked.

"You can help her get the guns to us."

Then I heard a loud explosion.

"Joel, go now. I'll take Ellie with me," Tommy said.

"But-"

"Don't worry I'll get someone to take her to you to help. Just go with the girl and get the guns," he yelled.

"Take care of Ellie, Tommy"

"I will," he yelled.

And I ran out of Tommy's place with Sarah.

"I hope they'll be fine," Sarah said as we ran out of Tommy's place.

"I sure hope so. So where do we go since you're the only one who knows where the guns are."

"If we go through this route we'll be able to reach Nebraska in a couple of days," she said.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

* * *

**I really love how this is going. Sorry that it's so short. I will try to edit again. Another chapter will come soon!**

**( I have been busy lately so it should take a while to make the next chapter.)**


End file.
